


True Love's True Form

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Everyone Is Sarcastic, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Shrek (Movies), Multi, Rescue Missions, Sassy Raphael, Shrek AU, Shrek References, True Love's Kiss, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jace thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else but not for him. But love was out to get him. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all his dreams!But then he met Raphael and Simon. Now he's a believer.ORA Shadowhunter retelling of Shrek
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fairy Tale Retelling





	True Love's True Form

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Hunter's Moon Discord Server Event, A fairytale retelling :D I picked Shrek as my fairytale (aka I was talked into it)  
> I hope you all enjoy :D

****

**Jace**

This is going to be a disaster, Jace could already tell. The signs all tell him to turn around, to beware, but they don’t stop Jace. He steps up to the Hotel Dumort, preparing to knock when a blur flashes before his eyes. Jace pauses, his hand in midair. Looking around, he startles when he finds someone directly behind him. 

“Shit,” he hisses out, grabbing his chest. “Don’t _do_ that!”

“Why are you here?”

Jace turns around fully, putting his hands up in the air, showing the vampire he means no harm. When Luke had brought up the idea of a retrieval for Clary’s best friend, Jace had done his research, finding one of the best. Raphael Santiago is a powerful vampire. He used to be known for his brutal justice. 

Once upon a time, the land was overrun by fae until _someone_ corralled them away back to their realm where they could no longer play out their tricks, making this land safe once more. Now, all Raphael wants to do is be alone and keep to himself on his private property. The private property Jace is currently disturbing. 

Jace takes a deep breath. “I need your help.”

Raphael raises his brow. “I need you to get off my property.”

“Just hear me out,” Jace starts, pausing when Raphael growls. “I know who you are.”

Raphael opens his mouth, letting out a hiss as he shows off his fangs. His breath is hot as he gets into Jace’s face, no doubt hoping for some sort of reaction, for some sort of _fear_. But Jace holds his ground, waiting. 

“I-” Raphael tilts his head, looking over Jace’s face. “Aren’t you scared? I’m a _vampire_.”

Jace shrugs. “I’ve seen scarier. Have you met Magnus Bane? He’s a warlock. I once saw him turn a guy into a frog. And then he filled the frog with helium and used it as a balloon for his god daughter.” Jace shudders, just thinking about Madzie walking around with that thing. Gross. 

“In his defense, he was drunk.” Jace’s eyes widen as he waits for Raphael to continue. “Whatever,” Raphael eventually says, shaking his head. “Why are you even here? I like to be _alone_.”

“Right,” Jace murmurs. “I need your help. I’m in need of assistance for a retrieval. And from my research, you’re the best.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“What do you want?”

Raphael’s eyebrow raises. “How about to be left alone? One last job. And then it’s just me and my hotel. _Alone_.”

Jace smiles, hope filling his chest. “That can be arranged.” Jace pulls a piece of paper from his backpack, handing it over to Raphael. “This is a map that Luke recovered. We’re going to save his daughter’s best friend who’s been locked away for years.”

Raphael takes the paper, ignoring Jace completely. He crosses his arms, watching the vampire take this information in. “Why is he locked away? What sorta security can I expect?”

“ _We_ . What sorta security can _we_ expect,” Jace says, running his hand through his hair. “And apparently the guy was cursed? Or got into an argument with his parents? I don’t know. But I do know the tower is surrounded by a castle who’s guarded by a dragon. Oh, and the entire place is surrounded by lava.”

Raphael’s lips twitch slightly. “Do you think whoever left him there was overcompensating for something?”

Jace’s mouth opens and closes a few times in shock. “Did you? Was that? Oh my god, you’re actually really funny, aren’t you?”

“No.”

Raphael turns towards the Hotel. “Wait. Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Yes, of course! I’d love nothing more!”

“Really?”

“No.”

Jace tosses his head back with a deep sigh. “What am I supposed to do? Just sit out here all day until the sun goes down again?”

Raphael looks over his shoulder, glaring at Jace. “Yeah. Or you could just leave.” And with that, he’s shutting the door in Jace’s face. 

**Raphael**

After getting a full day of sleep, Raphael emerges from his home, prepared to follow this map in order to find his target. But he pauses, looking down at the blonde Shadowhunter from last night. He’s laid on the ground, his head pillowed by his backpack. With a resigned sigh, Raphael nudges him with the toe of his dress shoe, waking him up. 

“Gah!” the Shadowhunter gasps out, his arm flailing out with a lit up dagger. His eyes go wide when he looks up and finds Raphael towering over him. “Raphael! Hey!”

“You know, for a Shadowhunter, you don’t do a whole lot of hunting shadows, do you?”

Blondie stands up, dusting his pants off as he goes before putting his pack back onto his back. He smiles at Raphael. “There’s less need for it now adays. So we mostly freelance, work when needed, patrol. Ya know,” he says with a shrug. Raphael just nods like he understands. 

Raphael begins to walk away, freezing when the Shadowhunter walks in step with him. “What are you doing?”

“Uh? Coming with?”

“Absolutely not. I work best alone.”

“Sucks to suck,” he says back, grinning at Raphael. 

Raphael tilts his head, staring the Shadowhunter down. “Doesn’t it bother you? That I’m a vampire?”

“No?”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

Blondie’s heart stays steady, he truly doesn’t see Raphael as a monster like so many before him have. Raphael nods, walking once more. “If we’re going to be traveling together I should at least get your name.”

“Jace. Jace Wayland.” 

As they leave the city behind, Raphael takes a deep breath, finding his center. It’ll be a few nights walk to find this damn castle. 

“ _On the road again. I just can’t wait to get on the road again,_ ” Jace begins to sing. Raphael turns to him with a glare. 

“No singing.”

“Can I whistle?”

“No.”

“Can I at least hum it?”

Raphael growls in annoyance but Jace just looks back expectantly. He sighs. “Fine.”

Jace hums while they walk through the city. 

**Jace**

They’re almost to the outskirts of town when an older woman steps out of a store, her arms full of groceries. Jace is about to make a comment when he looks over and finds Raphael gone. Instead, he finds the vampire rushing over to the woman, taking all of her groceries from her arms and helping her carry everything to her apartment down the street. 

Jace’s chest gives the funniest flip at the sight, warming just slightly. He leans against a nearby light pole, unable to keep himself from smiling, mirroring the fond look Raphael is giving the woman he’s helping. 

There’s something about the picture in front of him that’s not quite fitting into the box Jace has in his brain labeled ‘Raphael Santiago’. The vampire is known for his violence, his suits, and his fangs. And yet, he’s stopping to help an old lady with her groceries. 

“You’re not, uh, what I thought you’d be,” Jace says carefully as they’re leaving town, venturing through the countryside. 

Raphael pauses only a moment, his brows wrinkled in thought. Jace leans down to pick up some produce from the field they’re currently walking through, knowing the farmer won’t notice that it’s gone. He pulls a few carrots and an onion. 

Raphael snatches the onion from Jace’s hand. “Not everything is as it seems,” he starts. “What? Were you hoping to see me bare my fangs at anyone who dare cross my path? Find a tasty meal with that helpless old woman? Sip at her until she’s nothing more than a drained corpse?” He looks over with a raised brow. “That sound good to you?”

“Uh. No? Not really.”

“For your information, there’s a lot more to being a vampire than people think.”

“Example?”

Raphael lifts the onion, waving it in Jace’s face. “Vampires are like onions.”

“You both stink?”

“Yes. Wait. No.”

“Oh,” Jace says, nodding his head. “You both make people cry.”

“No, idiota.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jace says, pointing at Raphael. “You leave em out in the sun and they turn turn all grey and--”

“ _No_ ,” Raphael says with a deep sigh, cutting Jace off. He breaks the onion open, fanning it out. “Vampires have layers. Onions have layers. We both have layers.”

Jace stares at the broken onion for a moment as they continue walking. “Right,” he says slowly. Jace’s voice gets a bit higher as he says, “you both have _layers_. Of course.” He takes a bite of his carrot. “You know. Not everybody likes onions.” Then he gets excited. “Cakes! Cakes have layers and everybody likes cake!”

Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose. “No. Onions. Vampires are like onions. Because I don’t give one damn what everybody likes, Shadowhunter.”

“Jace,” he blurts out. “My name. It’s not Shadowhunter. It’s Jace.”

“Whatever.”

As they walk Jace’s mind is stuck on the thought of layers. It’s true. The longer he’s with Raphael the more layers are peeled back, showing him more and more exactly who Raphael is as a person. And the more he learns the more he likes. 

“You know, parfaits have layers. I’ve never met a person who didn’t like a parfait.”

“Jace. You’re on your way to a smacked bottom.”

Jace smiles despite himself, growing used to Raphael’s brand of snark and humor. He could get used to this tag team adventure. And of course ignore the way his belly flips at Raphael’s words. Yep, totally pushing _that_ down as far as he can. 

**Raphael**

The ground beneath their feet shifts from field, to forest, and then to dirt and rocks. A few times they’ve needed to find a place to rest, hiding Raphael from the daylight. Raphael keeps those places in his mind, knowing they’ll need to stop on the way back as well. 

“Come on. We’re almost there,” he tells Jace, beginning to climb the rocks in front of him. The Shadowhunter follows behind, humming something again. Raphael barely holds back a sigh, though if he’s honest, he’s gotten used to the sound. 

They each dig their fingers into the dirt, pulling themselves up and over enough to see the looming castle and red, burning lava. There’s a moment of silence as they take it all in before Raphael murmurs, “sure it’s big enough, but look at the location!”

Jace turns towards him, giving him an unimpressed look that makes Raphael smirk. They crawl over the final stone wall, sliding down at the foot of a bridge that’ll lead them over the lava and into the castle. 

“Ya know,” Jace starts, his eyes wide as he looks at the bridge. “I have a bit of a confession to make, Raphael. Shadowhunters don’t have layers.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights. Don’t you have a rune for that?”

“It’s not the heights I have a problem with,” Jace says, his voice cracking and growing a bit higher. He takes the first step onto the bridge and Raphael follows behind. “I’m just a little uncomfortable being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!”

Raphael is struck with _something_ in the center of his chest. He doesn’t like seeing Jace distressed. So he takes another step forward. “Don’t worry,” he says seriously. “I’m right here, Jace.” Jace lets out a shuttering breath. He gives a nod before starting to walk. “We’ll tackle this thing one baby step at a time. Just don’t look down and keep walking.”

“Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down,” Jace murmurs under his breath and Raphael’s lips tip up ever so slightly at the Shadowhunter’s antics. 

They continue to walk, ever careful, ever slowly across the bridge. The heat from the lava touches Raphael’s skin but he just keeps moving. 

A snap ahead of him has Raphael freezing, his hand in midair, reaching out for the back of Jace’s shirt. Jace’s head is tipped down, staring at the space a board used to be. “Hey, Raphael? I’m looking down!” 

Raphael can hear the way Jace’s heart speeds up, the way his breathing comes out labored. “Just keep going,” Raphael says, putting an edge to his voice, trying to get Jace to _move_. 

“By the Angel. I can’t do this. Just let me off. Turn around and let me go, Raphael.”

“We’re over halfway there. Just keep going, Jace.”

“No, I can’t!”

“Damn it,” Raphael grits out, annoyance overtaking the worry he feels for Jace. He tries to move to the side and let Jace through but the bridge swings with his movement. 

“Don’t do that,” Jace cries out, his hands holding on to the ropes on either side of him. “Don’t do that!”

“Do what? This?” Raphael asks, purposely making the bridge swing. 

Jace takes a few steps back. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Raphael murmurs, making sure his face is the picture of innocence. “Yes. Do this. Got it.” Then he swings the bridge even more. With every movement of the bridge, Jace moves backwards. 

“Oh god. We’re both gonna die. We’re gonna be barbeque.”

Only a few more. There. 

“Oh,” Jace breathes, looking at his feet, finding it on stone instead of the bridge. He looks up at Raphael with wide eyes and Raphael can’t help it, he smiles. 

“That’ll do, Shadowhunter,” he says gently, tapping Jace’s cheek. “That’ll do.”

**Jace**

After shaking off the horrors of that stupid bridge, Jace looks up at the castle. It’s huge and towering and gives him a horror vibe he’d only really felt while watching sinister movies with Alec. 

“How are we gonna find him?”

“He’ll probably be in the highest room in the tallest tower.”

“What makes you think that?” Jace asks, running his hand through his hair. 

“I read it in a book once,” Raphael replies with a sigh. “I’ll look for the dragon. Why don’t you start by finding the stairs.”

“Fine. I will find those stairs,” he says with a huff. “Imma find those stairs and make them my bitch. Those stairs won’t know what hit them!”

“You uh, you do that,” Raphael says and Jace could swear he sees a smile on the vampire's face. 

They part ways and Jace begins to wander around the castle in search of the stairs. 

**Simon**

Simon’s heart picks up speed as he watches the two figures enter the castle. Oh god, it’s only a matter of time before they find him. Or Maia eats them. Either way he needs to be ready! 

Simon checks his hair in the mirror, making sure it looks good. He lays down on his bed, sliding his hands over the front of his shirt as he waits. He hears Maia give a loud roar and he smiles. She’s good at her job. 

A moment later, there’s a loud cry and then a crash. Simon’s eyes widen as he watches one of the figures fall through his roof, crumbled onto the ground. They stand up with a groan and before they look over at him, Simon closes his eyes, laying back. 

He waits. And waits. He can sense the person coming closer, looking him over. Simon’s lips purse slightly, waiting for true love's kiss. But it never comes. Instead someone grabs his shoulders and _shakes him_.

“Wake up,” a deep voice tells him, forcing Simon to sit up with a huff. The man stares down at him. “Are you Simon?”

“Yes, yes I am! And you must be a knight so brave as to rescue me.”

“Ah,” the man says. “That’s very sweet. Now let’s _go_ ,” he says, turning and walking towards the door, shattering Simon’s hopes for the perfect first meeting. 

“What’re you doing? Don’t you know you’re supposed to sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed?”

The man looks at him with an unimpressed look. “You’ve had way too much time to think about this,” he murmurs with a shake of his head. 

Simon crosses his arms over his chest. “What else was I supposed to do? I was locked in a freaking tower!”

“Well you’re not any more,” the man says and yeah, he’s got a point. Simon quickly follows behind him as they descend the stairs together. “Hurry up,” he tells Simon, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. 

Simon gasps and he’s tugged down the stairs, pausing when he hears a roar. “Maia!”

“You named your dragon?”

“Of course! She’s not even a real dragon. She’s a shifter cursed to guard the castle until her true love comes and rescues her. Isn’t it obvious?”

Simon’s rescuer lets out a deep sigh, like this information is an annoyance. “Of course. I’m not sure why I’m surprised.”

“Wait! Where are you going?” Simon cries as the man runs away from him and towards Maia. 

“I’ve gotta save my ass!”

Simon slowly blinks, confusion making him frustrating and annoyed. He follows behind his knight in a flawless suit, wondering what the hell he could mean. Simon turns a corner, bumping into his rescuer’s back and they both stare wide eyed as Maia holds a blonde man in her claws. 

“Oh, what large teeth you have. I mean white sparkly teeth, I know you probably hear this all the time from your food but you must bleach or something, 'cause that's one dazzling smile you got there and do I detect a hint of minty freshness?”

Maia bats her lashes at the man, her dragon mouth forming a wide smile. It’s terrifying if Simon’s being honest. 

The blonde man gulps, his hand going to his waist where Simon sees a blade. “I really don’t wanna hurt you,” the man finally says. 

“Wait,” the dark haired man calls out, making the blonde man pause. Maia looks over, seeing Simon and pausing as well. “Simon says you’re not a real dragon but a cursed shifter. I know a warlock who can help you.”

Maia looks at him expectantly. “If you let us go without violence, I promise to have Magnus come back for you.”

**Jace**

“Holy shit!” Jace yells in triumph, sliding down the stone and landing in the grass. “We did it! We did it, Raphael. You and me, I’m telling you. We make an awesome rescue team!”

Raphael rolls his eyes but Jace can see the way his lips twitch in amusement. He’s loving this just as much as he is. 

Simon follows behind, looking between them, his brows making the most adorable wrinkle. Wait. What?

“May I know the names of my rescuers?”

Jace smiles wide. “I’m Jace and this guy is Raphael. Pleasure to officially meet you, Simon.”

Simon clears his throat, looking at Raphael. “You’re a different type of knight then I was expecting.”

“Yeah,” Raphael whispers. “One of a kind.”

“Which of you shall I be kissing?” Simon asks, making Raphael and Jace both pause and look at him. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You must know the tale. My rescuer would grant me true love’s kiss.”

Jace opens his mouth and closes it again. He looks over at Raphael, raising his brow in question and Raphael just shrugs back. Simon looks between them expectantly. 

“That’s not,” Jace starts and pauses. “We’re not. Simon, that’s not how the real world works.”

Raphael grunts in agreement, starting to walk towards the forest. “Kiss Jace if you want but my job is to get you back home. Nothing more.”

Simon looks at Jace with a smile but Jace shakes his head. “Sorry, man. I’m with Raphael.” Only realizing after the words are out the implication of them. But he doesn’t correct himself, his belly flipping without his permission. 

“I see,” Simon says slowly. “Maybe I should just stay here then. That way I can wait for my true love.”

Raphael sighs, his shoulders tightening with annoyance. “You want true love? Then come with us. Your best friend is waiting and I’m sure she loves you a whole lot.”

“Clary?”

“Yeah,” Jace says softly. “Clary sent us to find you, Simon.”

“Oh,” he breathes, his eyes darting between his feet. “Well.” Simon sits down on the ground. “I’ll be right here when she’s ready to find me herself.”

Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a growl that Jace does not find sexy, nope. Not at all. “I’m sorry,” Raphael murmurs. Jace is about to ask what for but before he can, Raphael is a blur of movement. He lifts Simon off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Oh my g- g- g- fuck. Put me down!”

“I am _not_ a messenger boy,” Raphael growls out. “I’m a delivery boy.”

Simon wiggles and tries to move but eventually gives up, the fight leaving him in one long huff. Raphael adjusts his grip and begins walking, Jace following behind. And yes, there’s a giant grin on his face as he does. 

**Raphael**

Raphael barely holds back a sigh as Jace and Simon talk, Simon still draped across his shoulder. 

“So you’re telling me you’ve been in that tower since you were little,” Jace says, his voice shining with disbelief, “and somehow you still know what Star Wars is?”

Simon shrugs and Raphael can feel it. “The castle has wifi and Netflix and I could find everything I wanted.”

“But you couldn’t, I don’t know, _call_ someone and let them know you’re alive?”

Raphael snorts despite himself, finding Jace’s sense of humor actually funny instead of grating. He’s not sure what that says about him but he’s planning on ignoring it. Raphael doesn’t get feelings on the job. Hell, he doesn’t get feelings, _period_. 

“I could watch movies and tv shows and listen to music. But no outgoing lines,” Simon explains. 

“Is that where you learned your grand schemes of true love’s kiss?” Raphael asks, curiosity getting the best of him. 

Simon slaps Raphael’s back. “What else am I supposed to think? I was basically a princess trapped in a tower. Of course I was waiting for prince charming to come rescue me!”

“Sorry you got stuck with us instead,” Jace murmurs and Raphael can picture his frown and he’s hit with the desire to make him smile. He really needs to get a grip. 

Simon sighs. “You two aren’t so bad. I’m uh. I’m not mad that it was you.”

The sentiment hits Raphael square in the chest. No one’s ever been so kind to him. Everyone is always judging him, giving him scowls and harsh words. But so far, Jace has walked alongside him and Simon’s accepting without another glance. Though, that might have to do with their shared kinship. 

Raphael opens his mouth, intent on saying something to break up the tension of this moment but he’s suddenly tackled to the ground. Using his vampire speed, Raphael is crouched on the ground over Simon, his fangs out as he gives a menacing hiss. His eyes find two figures, both standing tall and proud. Raphael recognizes them as Seelies by their pointy ears and armour. 

“What do you want?” he demands, not moving from his stance. 

“The boy,” one of them says, pointing at Simon. “There’s bound to be a large bounty for bringing him to Luke safely.”

“Aye,” Raphael says, eyeing them wearily. One of the Seelies shifts the lance in his hand and Raphael prepares himself for a fight. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jace shift and before he can warn him not to move, the other Seelie is attacking. 

Raphael moves without a second thought, putting himself between Jace and the Seelies. His chest flairs with pain. Everything seems to slow down. 

Raphael falls to the ground, his hand clutching his chest as fire dances across his skin. It burns so badly. He looks up, finding Simon kneeling in front of him, guarding him. Beyond that is Jace, fighting the Seelies. The Shadowhunter seems to be perfectly in practice, dancing with the Seelies, defending every blow. When he gets the opportunity, Jace takes it, vanquishing the Seelies until they’re nothing more than a pile on the ground for someone else to deal with. 

“Raphael,” Jace says, his voice sounding distant to Raphael’s ears. “Help me carry him.”

Raphael is jostled, his mind foggy from whatever was on that damn dagger he’d intercepted with his chest. Between Jace and Simon, they find the same cave they’d stayed in on the way to finding Simon. Jace carefully sets him down, pulling Raphael until he’s leaning against Jace’s chest. Raphael fits against Jace and that makes the heat going on inside his chest merge into something closer to fondness than pain. 

“Jace,” he whispers, his teeth gritted. “I need blood.”

Simon squats in front of them, his face wrinkled with worry. Raphael wants to reassure him that everything is okay but can’t seem to find the words for it. 

“It’s okay,” Jace says, bringing his wrist up to Raphael’s face. Raphael tries to push it away but his strength seems to be sucked away as his chest grows hotter and hotter. 

“No. Can’t.”

“Don’t be a stubborn ass,” Jace hisses. He shoves his wrist into Raphael’s mouth, cutting himself on Raphael’s fangs. Raphael growls, the sound coming out more animalistic than usual. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to fight it, trying so desperately to keep himself in check. “I trust you,” Jace whispers and it’s the last straw. 

**Jace**

Raphael bites down, sighing as the taste of Jace hits his tongue. Jace closes his eyes, overcome with emotions and feelings. Pain lances up his arm where Raphael’s fangs embed into his skin. But at the same time, pleasure courses through his very bones, making his toes curl in his boots. He whimpers as Raphael continues to pull, swallowing mouthful after mouthful. 

Jace looks up, his lidded eyes catching Simon’s and Simon’s fangs pop down. It somehow only adds to the moment, making Jace feel like Simon’s involved as well. “Sorry,” Simon whispers, covering his mouth. “Can’t help it.”

Jace smiles a goofy grin, his head growing light and foggy as Raphael continues to drink. It feels so good, so right. Jace would gladly let Raphael continue for as long as he wished, would let him drink him dry. But Simon steps in, touching Raphael’s cheek. 

Jace can feel Raphael stiffen where he’s laid against Jace’s chest. Jace’s other hand is wrapped around Raphael’s front, his fingers clasped so tightly around the front of Raphael’s suit that his fingers are cramping, but he doesn’t let go, needing the physical connection to ground him. 

“That’s enough,” Simon tells him and instead of fighting, Raphael pulls off with a gasp. Jace whimpers and with what little strength he still has, he pulls Raphael even tighter against him. 

“Shh, mi sol. I’ve got you,” Raphael whispers, his voice coming out deeper and thicker than usual. But it does the trick, lulling Jace. He feels safe and protected and uncontrollably happy. He’s never felt anything like this before and he sinks into the feeling. 

Raphael carefully lays them down, letting Jace keep his arms around him. Simon lays behind Jace, spooning him. He’s in the middle of them and it feels like it’s his rightful place. That’s the last thing to go through his mind before he falls asleep. 

**Simon**

Simon sits at the opening of the cave, careful not to let the sunlight touch him. He looks out, watching as the sun slowly begins to set. He hears some shuffling behind him and he looks over his shoulder, smiling at Raphael. 

“Hey,” he whispers. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good. All things considering.”

Simon nods, sighing as he looks back out at the sunset. “I miss the sun,” he says. “I miss feeling it against my face. I miss being able to live normal hours. I miss _food_.” 

“Being a vampire isn’t all bad.”

“Just mostly,” Simon says, giving Raphael a look. “I mostly hate it. Someday I won’t be like this though.”

Raphael tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“I was cursed,” Simon tells him. “With Love’s True Kiss I’ll take true love’s true form. Someday I’ll be human again.”

“And you believe that?”

“I do.” Then he softly adds, “I have to.” Simon reaches out, intent on putting his hand in the last ray of sunlight, something he’s done in the past to remind him of what he is, to remind himself that he _is_ capable of feeling. But before he can, Raphael’s hand dart out, blocking him. 

They both freeze, staring at Raphael’s hand, now completely encased in sunlight. He should be burning. He should be in pain. But there’s nothing. 

Simon’s eyes dart up to Raphael’s, finding him staring at his own hand in wonder. He turns the hand every which way but nothing changes. Then he stands up, crawling out of the cave and out into the final bit of sunlight before nightfall. Simon watches, transfixed as Raphael turns his face up to the sky, his eyes glassy as he bathes in the sunlight. 

Simon wonders if he should feel envy or jealousy. But all he feels is bone deep joy for his suit clad knight. His cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling, his chest feeling so warm he can almost convince himself he’s under the sun right along with Raphael. 

Raphael comes back, holding a rabbit in his hands. “Here,” he says, shier than Simon’s ever seen him. 

“Thanks,” he whispers back, taking the rabbit and biting into it. He drains it quickly, his thirst quenched. After wiping his mouth and tossing the dead rabbit out of the cave he turns a smile to Raphael. “Believe it or not I think I like rabbit more than rat.”

Raphael chuckles, the sound warm and happy. “Out here in the woods a rabbit will do but personally I prefer O negative.”

“I’ll have to figure out what I prefer, huh. Once we get back.”

They sit in comfortable silence, watching as the sky turns pretty purples and pinks. Simon can hear the moment Jace wakes up but when he looks back, Jace looks like he’s not ready to get up quite yet. Raphael nods, knowing the same. Then he gives Simon a fond look and says, “you know, being a vampire isn’t all bad.”

“Hmm,” Simon hums. “Tell me. What do you like about being a vampire?”

Raphael’s lips twitch up in a way that Simon is learning means he’s amused. The serious and stoic man isn’t cold, just reserved. “I’ve been able to see the world and travel all over. I’m stronger than a human. Faster. You get used to drinking blood and my friend, Magnus, has even taught me to cook with it.” Raphael swallows. “I can protect those I care about better,” he adds softly, his eyes doing something funny, like he’s trying to get Simon to read between the lines. They both look back at Jace before looking at each other again. 

“I see,” Simon says slowly. 

“I’ve come to enjoy being a night owl. Though now I have a feeling that might change.”

“Why’s that?” Jace finally asks, sitting up and looking at them. 

“It seems Raphael can now walk in the sun,” Simon says, his face spread into a smile. Jace’s eyes widen. 

“Really?”

Raphael gives Jace a fond look. “Really, really.”

**Jace**

Jace walks a tiny bit slower, watching as Simon and Raphael interact. They _fit_. And he’s not sure how he feels about it. He shouldn’t be jealous because really, neither of them are anything to him. He was here for a mission, sent to rescue Simon with Raphael’s help, nothing more. 

And yet, Jace can’t stop thinking about that freaking bite. It had been earth shattering to Jace and he can’t help but wonder if it was the same for Raphael? And then he berates himself because he shouldn’t even _care_. God, this is a disaster. 

What place does a Shadowhunter have in the middle of two vampires? 

But then, Simon is looking over his shoulder at Jace and Jace’s belly swoops in delight. “Get up here,” Simon says, beckoning Jace forward. Simon wraps an arm around Jace’s shoulders, his other side bumping against Raphael. And yeah, okay. Apparently _this_ is Jace’s new place. 

**Raphael**

The closer they get to the city, the heavier Raphael’s heart grows. It’s only a matter of time before they part ways. That knowledge should make Raphael happy, finally free of this obligation, finally left to be alone. But instead, his heart sighs unhappily, reflected by his mouth doing the same. 

“What’s up, big guy?”

Raphael turns a scowl towards Jace. And yes, sometime during this adventure, he’s gone from the blonde Shadowhunter to _Jace_ . Raphael isn’t even sure when that happened, only that it _has_.

“Turn that frown upside down,” Simon tells him, nudging him with his shoulder. Raphael’s arm heats at the touch, a thrill going through his belly, one he’s not sure he’s ever felt before. These two make him want to smile. He’s gotten the sun back, but somehow, these two together top that. 

“Nothing,” Raphael murmurs, shaking his head and looking at the ground. “Do we have any theories on why I can suddenly walk in the sun?”

Jace shrugs. “Probably just my super fancy angelic blood. Aren’t you glad I tagged along now?”

“Thrilled,” Raphael says in an unimpressed voice. But instead of frowning, Jace’s face lights up. 

“I don’t know, Simon. I think I’m growing on him.”

“Yes,” Raphael tells him, nodding along. “Kinda like a fungus. That I can’t seem to shake.”

“That’s basically a proposal in Raphael terms,” Simon says with a delighted laugh, his eyes lighting up as he does. Raphael’s belly warms and he’s unable to push it down, can’t seem to ignore it anymore. It’s annoying. And maddening. Raphael likes to be in control and right now he feels like everything is out of his hands. 

“Are you excited to be back home?” Raphael asks, turning to Simon. 

The mood around them seems to grow thick. Simon looks at the ground, kicking a rock as he walks. “I am. I’m excited to see everyone again. Excited to see Clary for sure.”

“Right,” Jace says and Raphael turns, finding his brows wrinkled in a way he doesn’t like. “Because she’s your true love?”

Simon shakes his head. “No. She’s just my best friend.” He runs his hand through his hair. “I’m sure you both think I’m an idiot for believing that story.”

“Not an idiot,” Jace says kindly, his voice coming out tender in a way it’s only done since meeting Simon. “It’s what got you through the hard times. I can understand that.”

“Thanks,” Simon whispers. 

Raphael walks, feeling like an outsider to their conversation, like it’s happening just outside his reach. He can suddenly see it so clearly. The way they joke with each other, the way Jace can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, touching Simon every chance he gets. They’re perfect for each other. They have the potential for true love’s kiss. 

It seems so obvious. 

Raphael touches his chest, wondering if the Seelie poison is affecting him now. His chest aches, large fissures breaking apart and leaving him open and exposed. So he puts on a blank face, puts a guard up over his emotions. 

Once inside the city, he turns and looks at his companions. “I believe you know the way from here,” he tells Jace, keeping his eyes just over Jace’s head. 

“Uh, yeah? But you’re coming, right?”

“I’m not. The agreement was to bring Simon to the city. And then I would be able to go home and be _alone_.”

Raphael glances a look at Simon and instantly regrets it. His face is fallen, his shoulders slumping. Raphael’s nails dig into his palm painfully, keeping himself together. “It’s fine,” he says softly. “You’ll find your true love and take true love’s true form. You’ll be fine, Simon.”

“Okay,” Simon whispers, his voice strained. “Thank you, Raphael,” he gets out, his hand finding Raphael’s wrist. Raphael looks at their hands, shocked to find how much he likes seeing them together. He pulls away gently. 

“Bye,” Jace says before Raphael turns, using his vampire speed to run away.

**Simon**

It’s been a day. One entire day and already he misses those two assholes. How dare they rescue him and then just leave him? Don’t they realize how much they’ve come to mean to Simon? Don’t they know he’s somehow fallen in love with them? 

“Assholes,” Simon mutters to himself. “Such assholes.”

“Not that I’m not interested,” a voice says from behind him, making Simon spin around with vampire speed. “But why are you talking about random assholes?”

Jace’s smiling face is _there_ , right in front of Simon. How is it possible that he’s missed this man _so_ much in just a day? Simon’s belly flutters, his chest warming. He smiles so wide he knows both of his dimples are showing but he doesn’t care because Jace is _here_. “Not random,” he says with a snort. “Just my favorite two.”

Jace’s eyebrows go up in surprise. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I uh--” Simon clears his throat. If he wasn’t a vampire he’s sure his cheeks would be flaming right now. He rubs the back of his neck. “I think we should go find our other ass.”

Jace’s face breaks out into a breathtaking smile. Simon has to hold himself back from kissing the Shadowhunter senseless. Instead, he takes Jace’s hand and begins the trek to Raphael’s hotel, hoping against all hope that just maybe Raphael feels the same way.

**Jace**

Jace looks between them, smiling at his and Simon’s hands. Their fingers are laced together, swinging between them. His other hand is feeling rather neglected and he hopes Raphael will see maybe they’re better together. 

When they get to the Dumort, they stop, staring up at it. Jace breathes a sigh before ducking down and picking up a rock, tossing it gently in his palm. 

“What are you planning to do with that?” Simon asks, his hands on his hips. 

“I’m gonna toss it up at the glass and hope that Raphael hears. If that doesn’t work I’m gonna yell.”

Simon pinches the bridge of his nose. “You know, there are better ways to do this!” Jace pulls his hand back to toss the rock but Simon is quicker, holding his wrist. “No, you listen to me! Look, you love this vampire, don’t you? Just like I do?”

Jace is so caught off guard he doesn’t even try to hide it. “Yes?”

Simon gets closer to his face, his eyes burning with passion. “You wanna _hold_ him?”

“Yes.”

“ _Please_ him?”

“Oh my god, Simon. _Yes_.”

Then Simon starts singing, “ _then ya gotta gotta try a little tenderness_!”

Jace holds his face in his hands, trying to keep himself from outright laughing. He stares at Simon for a long moment, seeing the look of absolute glee on his face. Then he takes a step back, freezing when he runs into a body. 

“Uh,” Jace gets out, finding Raphael there. “In my defense, this was all _Simon’s_ idea.”

**Raphael**

Raphael heard everything, every last word. He stands there, his eyes darting between Simon and Jace. He bites his bottom lip, trying to keep his hope at bay. Somehow during this adventure, he’s accidentally fallen in love. 

“Did you mean it?” he whispers finally, unable to come up with anything else. 

Simon steps up, taking Raphael’s hand. It somehow makes him warm all over. “Every word.”

Raphael clears his throat, surprised when Jace takes his other hand. Then he watches as Simon and Jace hold hands, all of them connected, all of them together. “What about your true love?”

Simon’s lips curl up into a fond smile. “I think I’ve already found it,” he says softly. “I think I might have two actually.”

“Really?”

Jace answers, “really, really.”

Raphael smiles, unable to stop himself. His hands tighten around theirs. They all seem to move at once, slowly inching closer. And closer. And closer. Until their lips all connect in a threeway kiss. It should be weird or awkward but it somehow works, somehow feels as right as _existing._

When they pull back, Raphael’s eyes widen. Simon’s entire body begins to glow, bright compared to the darkness of night. It’s golden and so bright that Raphael has to look away, unable to keep his eyes open. When he opens them again, Simon’s there, back to normal like nothing ever happened. 

“Do you think?” Simon asks softly. He licks his lips, looking at Raphael and then Jace. Just then, the sun begins to rise in the distance, the sky turning brilliant shades of red and pinks. Raphael is reminded of the color of blood, fitting. 

Simon steps up to the light, unfearing despite the way Raphael has to clench his hand from pulling him away. Just in case. There’s a moment of worry before Raphael is sighing in relief. Simon’s okay, his face tilting into the rays of the sun, a smile so brighter than the rays across his face. 

Then he turns towards them once more, smiling. “Wait,” Raphael murmurs. “Your fangs.”

Simon’s smile drops as he opens his mouth, his fangs out and proud. “Why didn’t it work? I’m supposed to be beautiful again.”

Jace takes Simon’s face between his palms, their eyes locked and Raphael steps up to their sides, putting a hand on each of their backs. “But Simon,” Jace says softly. “You are beautiful. Just the way you are.”

Simon’s eyes dart over to Raphael and Raphael nods. “It’s true, mi amor.”

“Come on,” Jace says, wrapping his arm around each of them, forcing himself into the middle of the vampire sandwich. “I think it’s time for Raphael to show us his hotel.”

“No more being alone,” Raphael murmurs, more to himself than to them. But Simon hears and bumps his hip against Raphael’s. 

“Right,” he says softly. “No more being alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come hangout with the lot of us crazy SH peeps and are over 18, here's the link to the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server :D


End file.
